


Father's Day

by Nadiainklover



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Fatherhood, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiainklover/pseuds/Nadiainklover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tomorrow it’s Día del Padre” Rafael explained, and then quickly translated “Father’s day”<br/>“Yeah” Max nodded “I made a card for Daddy and Papa”<br/>“Me too” Rafael confirmed “But we need to make more!”<br/>“More cards?” Max frowned “Why?”<br/>“Not more cards, silly” Rafael giggled “We need to make something big for Papá and Daddy”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote for father's day and took too long to publish :P
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it! :) It's just some Lightwood-Bane family fluff! But oh we love them haha!
> 
> I would also like to thank everyone who has been reading my stories and who continues to support me with my writing! So thanks!

Max was just falling asleep, when he heard the door of his room creak open. Suddenly alert, Max tried not to move from his position, but still tried to make out who had just walked inside his room. Suddenly, the covers on his bed were being lifted and a small body curled up against him in his own bed. Max instantly knew that his older brother, Rafael, had just joined him in his bed. It was not a strange occurrence. It happened more often than not. Whenever someone was feeling lonely, or just wanted to be with their brother, they would move to the other’s room and they would sleep together in the same bed. Sometimes, when any of them had nightmares, they went to their parent’s room and slept between their two fathers. 

“Rafi” Max whispered, still sleepy “‘ats going on?”  
“We need a plan” Rafael whispered.

Max frowned in confusing, turning around in his bed to face his brother. The moonlight streaming through the windows illuminated Rafael’s face. His tanned skin and dark eyes shone with the light. 

“What?” Max asked confused.  
“Tomorrow it’s Día del Padre” Rafael explained, and then quickly translated “Father’s day”  
“Yeah” Max nodded “I made a card for Daddy and Papa”  
“Me too” Rafael confirmed “But we need to make more!”  
“More cards?” Max frowned “Why?”  
“Not more cards, silly” Rafael giggled “We need to make something big for Papá and Daddy”  
“Why?” Max asked again.  
“Because” Rafael sighed “They always make us parties for our birthdays and they give us presents and stuff”  
“Yeah” Max nodded, but he was still confused.  
“So we should make something big for them!” Rafael reasoned “So they have the best father’s day EVER!”  
“Okay” Max accepted “but how?”  
“That’s why we need a plan” Rafael explained “Papá has to work tomorrow, so Daddy is taking us to the Institute with him”  
“We can ask Aunt Clary and Aunt Izzy for help!” Max grinned  
“Yes!” Rafe nodded eagerly “And we’ll surprise them when Papá gets out of work!”  
“Okay!” Max nodded quickly.

 

The next day, Alec took Rafael and Max to the Institute with him. Magnus had a meeting with some clients, which would take most of his morning. The Shadowhunter and the Warlock liked to keep their kids away from Magnus’s business as much as possible. Some clients could be very nasty, and it would not do for them to know there were kids around. Angel knows what would happen then. And so, every time Magnus had to meet clients at their place, Alec took the kids out for the day. It didn’t happen often, as Magnus had moved his business to other meeting places since Max came into their lives, but it still happened sometimes. 

Max and Rafael prepared a small bag with the few toys or books they would take to the Institute. Since they were not staying the night, as they did sometimes, they just took few things to entertain themselves while the older Shadowhunters looked over paperwork and watched over the city. Rafael had started his training a few months back. He was not 10 yet, but Alec thought it would be best for him to learn the basics of fighting and physical activities before the ritual of getting his first rune. Of course, week before his training started Magnus and Alec had sat down with him and talked about it. They explained everything it took, and the expectations the Clave and other Shadowhunters had upon that training. They had given Rafael the choice to decide when he would like to start training. Rafe had been hesitant, compared to his younger bother Max. Max had jumped at the chance to see his father, aunts, and uncles train. The young warlock had even requested his uncle Jace to teach him some stuff. Rafael hadn’t. He had never really liked the Shadowhunters activities that happened in the Institute. Whenever they were there, Max and Rafael would walk behind their father or someone else seeing what they had to do. Max would ask a million questions about demons and downworlders and seraph blades, while Rafael would stand back and just listen to everything. He liked the theory of everything. Whenever they were at the library, he would choose some new book about some creatures of places and would read them with great interest. He would also find his attention directed towards magic. Whenever a Warlock friend of Magnus visited their home, Rafael would sit close to them and ask them about their magic. It fascinated him, and he always wanted to learn more.

So when Rafael was told he needed to start Shadowhunter training, he had been hesitant. However, after spending an afternoon with his aunt Clary and uncle Simon, he agreed to start training. Clary and Simon had told him about their own experience with the shadowhunter training. They both had come from a world where such thing didn’t exist, so they told him all the good things that came with it, and convinced him to start his training. Alec had been so proud of him, and he had started the training as soon as possible. His trainers, Jace, Izzy, and Alec, took it easy on him at the beginning. But Rafael had great potential, and they wanted to make the most of it before he got his first rune. 

That day, Rafael followed Max to the training room of the Institute. Alec had been called to a meeting on the library with Clary and Jace, and so they were left under Isabelle’s care. She, of course, thought it would be great to teach them some stuff about the weapons they had in the training room. 

“Aunt Isabelle” Rafael called as they walked down the lanes with weapons.  
“Yes, Rafe?” Izzy called, taking out a blade from it’s stand before putting it back in place.  
“We need your help” Rafe said. 

Izzy stopped what she was doing and turned to look at her nephews. Max was looking at some arrows that were placed in the wall. Rafael was standing straight next to Max, but he seemed not to have any interest with the weapons.

“Help with what?” Izzy asked curious.  
“We wanna make a surprise for papa and daddy!” Max grinned turning to look at their aunt.  
“Oh yeah?” Izzy smiled “What do you have in mind?”  
“Well” Rafe started, taking a few steps closer “It’s Father’s day and we wanted to make something for them”  
“Other than the cards we already made” Max added “Even though papa will be happy with all the glitter we used”  
“Daddy won’t be” Rafael frowned slightly  
“We didn’t use as much on Daddy’s” Max rolled his eyes  
“So what do you want to do?” Izzy asked, bringing the conversation back on their topic.  
“We don’t know!” Max exclaimed distressed “That’s why we need your help!”  
“We can go shopping” Izzy mused “Get them something they’ll love”  
“Like what?” Rafael asked  
“Oh! I’ve got the perfect idea!!” Izzy squealed “We’ll need Simon’s car”  
“Why?” Rafael asked excited “What are we doing?”  
“Kids” Izzy grinned at her nephews “We’ll give your fathers a memory!”

 

“Where are we going?” Alec asked as he saw his sister helping Rafael and Max get their coats on. 

He had just gotten out of a meeting with some Clave members, and he wanted to get some training done with his sons. Apparently, there would be a change of plans since his sister decided to take the young boys out.

“We are going shopping” Isabelle said, wrapping a scarf around Max’s neck “You, are staying here”  
“Isabelle, please don't torture my sons with your shopping trips” Alec frowned, crossing his arms against his chest. “Even Magnus is not that cruel”  
“Please brother” Isabelle rolled her eyes “They agreed to go with me!”  
“We wanna go to the mall!” Max nodded excitedly  
“Well, I’m going with you” Alec said “I won’t let you drag them around clothing stores and then give them junk food as some kind of reward”  
“That’s not happening, bro” Izzy shook her head “You can’t come”  
“Why not?” Alec protested  
“Because it’s a trip for Aunt Izzy and us” Rafael explained “You can’t come”

Max giggled and then went to hug Alec goodbye. Alec was shocked at his son’s response, and barely had the time to say goodbye to the trio before they were gone. Once the front door of the Institute was closed, Alec took out his phone and sent a quick text to Magnus. He received an answer a few seconds later, telling him not to worry too much. Alec sighed through his nose, before making his way towards the library. If he could not train with his sons, then at least he could get some reading done. 

Later that evening, Alec was looking at the kitchen of the Institute trying to figure out what he could make the boys for dinner. It was getting late, and he guessed Izzy and the kids would be back soon. They would probably be hungry after spending all day out with their shopaholic aunt, and so Alec wanted to have something ready when they arrived. He was just looking at what the fridge had when his phone started ringing. Taking it out of his back pocket, he noticed it was Magnus calling.

“Did you know the Institute has no food? Like…at all” Alec answered instantly.  
“Not the greeting I was expecting” Magnus chuckled “Why are you looking for food in the Institute anyways? We have a completely filled pantry at home”  
“Because, the kids are not back yet and we’ll probably end up eating dinner here” Alec sighed and closed the door of the fridge “We’ll have to order take-out”  
“Well, I was just calling to let you know I’m done for the day” Magnus explained “It took me longer than I thought, but I was able to close those deals with the vamps…So you can come back home now”  
“Izzy is still not back though” Alec frowned, leaning against the counter.  
“Tell her to drop the kids here” Magnus shrugged “We can start with dinner while we wait”  
“Yeah, I guess that’s a good idea” Alec nodded “Okay…I’ll call her and let her know”  
“Good!” Magnus grinned “See you soon, sweet pea”  
“Love you” Alec smiled at his phone, before hanging up the call.

Alec then moved towards the main office of the Institute, where he got everything he had brought today. It wasn’t much, just some books and paperwork he still needed to finish. He then said goodbye to Jace and Clary. He then picked the kid’s stuff from the living room and then drove back to his house. Magnus was waiting for him, ready with a cup of tea as he usually did when Alec came back form the Institute. He gave Magnus a chaste kiss on the lips as a greeting, before they cuddled on the sofa. Alec had sent a text to Izzy on the way back home, instead of calling her. She had answered a few moments later with the approval that she would be driving the kids back to their house. She had also told him not to make anything for dinner. When questioned about it, she said there was no need for that. Magnus and Alec found it weird, but did not complain about not having to cook. That meant they could just relax together on the sofa while they waited for the kids to get back. 

When the knock came to their front door, Magnus stood up to open the door. It was just Rafael and Max standing there. Izzy waved from her place at the staircase, before walking away. Both kids grinned up at their father, hiding behind their backs some black bags. 

“What do you have there, huh?” Magnus asked, looking curiously at the bags in his kid’s hands.  
“It’s a surprise!!” Max giggled “Where’s Daddy?”  
“Over here!” Alec called, walking to stand next to Magnus.  
“Go to the sofa!” Rafael instructed.  
“Why?” Magnus raised an eyebrow. “What do you have planned?”  
“It’s a surprise” Max stressed out  
“We’ll show you” Rafael said “But you can’t see!”

Magnus and Alec shared a look, before deciding to humor their kids. Once they were back on the living room, Max instructed them to close their eyes. They were hiding on the main hall, the front door closed behind their backs. Once Alec and Magnus closed their eyes and promised they would not cheat and have a look, the kids took out their presents from the black bags they had. Rafael took out the food they had ordered with aunt Izzy. It was just some Chinese take-out from Taki’s. He placed the containers in the coffee table. Rafael then helped Max take out the objects out of the other black bags. Once they had the three objects out, they placed them on Alec’s and Magnus’s laps before telling them to open their eyes.

Once they did, Magnus and Alec looked down at what had been placed in their laps. The kids instantly screamed “Happy Father’s Day!!” happily as the two adults stared in awe at their presents. They were picture frames, with photos in each one of them. The first one had a photo of Alec carrying a baby Max in his arms while sitting in the rocking chair of the nursery they had set up years ago. Magnus was standing just behind Alec, a hand on the Shadowhunter’s shoulder while the other was brushing Max’s cheek. It was a beautiful picture. The love was radiating from the smiles Magnus and Alec were showing, and the love and happiness that was shown in their eyes. 

The other photo was of Magnus and Rafael in the garden of the Institute. The warlock had his arms wrapped around Rafael’s middle as he swung him up in the air. Magnus had a bright grin in his face, while Rafael was laughing loudly. His eyes were tightly shut, his hands resting on top of his father’s arms around his stomach. Alec was standing next to Magnus, his head thrown back in mid-laugh. It was also a beautiful photo of the three of them. It had been taken when Rafael had just arrived to New York. He had been quiet around everyone, still trying to get used to the new places and all the people that were now his family. When they visited the Institute, Magnus and Rafael had gone outside to play. It was the first time that Rafael had laughed out loud in front of the two adults, and it was a memory they treasured with all their heart.

The third and last photo, had the four of the Lightwood-Bane family. They were in their home’s living room, sitting on the carpeted floor. Alec and Rafael were kneeling in front of a lego built tower, while Max was waving a neon pink toy car in the air. Magnus was sitting next to him, a bright yellow bus in his hands as he too waved it around. It was one of the many times the four of them played together. Magnus and Alec loved playing with their sons. No matter if they just wanted to build a puzzle, or play with cars or dolls, or build lego houses. They enjoyed the little moments they could share with the kids, especially when it was the four of them together. 

“Do you like it?” Max asked eagerly. 

Both kids were standing in front of their parents, looking anxiously at their reactions. It had been Aunt Izzy’s idea to get those photos printed and framed, so the Lightwood-Bane family could keep them as memories. Papa Magnus was always taking photos and keeping them safe. He used to say it was to keep the moment alive. Daddy Alec humoured his partner, and allowed to have pictures of himself taken. He also enjoyed taking some photos of the kids, but they rarely had any picture frames hanging around the house.

“Daddy? Papá?” Rafael asked quietly, taking their father’s silence as bad news. “We also made you some cards”  
“Oh my children” Magnus sniffed, putting the frames in Alec’s hands before kneeling down in front of the kids and pulling them into a hug. “I love you so much!”  
“So…you liked it?” Rafael asked nervously, hugging his father back but looking at Alec over Magnus’s shoulder.  
“They’re perfect” Alec smiled, putting the frames safely in the coffee table and joining the group hug.

From that day on the frames took a permanent stay in their living room’s wall. Just on the front fall, so it would be the first thing you see when you walk through the front door. And it stayed as a family treasure, part of what their love means and shows. And with the many years to come, anyone who sees those photos would see a loving family, with two incredibly proud parents and two happy and loved children.


End file.
